


Poison

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demon Dean Winchester, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Songfic, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Cas went to find Dean only to lost himself...





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Alice Cooper's poison song stuck in my head and had to let it go. This is what happened.  
> Hope anyone will enjoy it.

Trap

He was trapped and as always it took time for him to realize that. That was what happened when he let his heart guide him, when his desperation burned so strong that he had to do something.

 

_ One look could kill _

_ My pain, your thrill _

 

The power of the sigils painted on the walls prevented him from leaving, but he didn't come to leave. He came because he couldn't stay away.

It was too strong, the pull he felt, the bond between them was luring him like a siren's song and for once he let it take over him.

 

Surprisingly he wasn't afraid, not at all his grace was humming in anticipation. All it took was a breath and there he was. His presence warm like an autumn sun, power cracking around him like a thunder and a welcoming smile that held so much danger he could practically taste it.

 

Black eyes were replaced by green allowing the deep buried emotions to shine through.

 

Apology, guilt, warmth and so much gratitude that it took his breath away.

 

_ I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop _

 

He barely resisted to rush to him and wrap his arms around the most important person for him. His hands were curled in fists grounding him as his grace was screaming at him to let go, to comfort, to protect...to love...

 

The urge to close his eyes and pretend that the one in front of him was the same person that he couldn't live without almost won but he resisted.

 

He needed...no he wanted to make things right, to beg for forgiveness for not being there, to convince, to...

 

_ I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much _

 

And before he could try to make sense of his messy thoughts and calm his inner storm, he was standing in front of him.

Devil-may-care grin on his handsome face, mischievous emerald eyes and more confidence he had ever shown.

He leaned forward which caused him to step back only to found himself backed against a wall.

 

“Cas...” the lips he had memorized so well, the ones he swore he had no right to taste and the ones he dreamed about but never touched were hovering over his.

“Dean...” slipped through his lips.

 

_ I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison _

 

Dean's hands were pressed on the wall successfully caging him yet allowing him to fight his way out if he wanted.

The thing was...he wasn't sure what he wanted, but he wanted so much.

Somehow he found himself holding his angel blade over Dean's heart. 

Then their eyes met and it was like nothing had changed between them, that feeling washed over him like a pleasant summer rain and despite everything his body relaxed.

His act of defiance forgotten when Dean placed his hand on his cheek thumb gently brushing over his lips, his eyes open and inviting.

 

Just like that something snapped in him, he barely felt the angel blade slipping from his fingers as his other hand sneaked its way into Dean's hair.

 

Their lips clashed like waves, he was floating in the dark sea of passion, never drowning...finally breathing.

 

_ You're poison running through my veins. _

 

And for the second time in his existence he fell.


End file.
